Tripping
by VeryMadFanGirl
Summary: Do you know how hard it is to act like everything's okay? She does. She thinks she's alone. But it turns out that it's the same for him. She's tripping up and it'll take everything for him to catch her. Danisnotonfire (Dan Howell) x OC
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the first chapter of the third part in the "Downward" Series.**

**I don't think it's that good but whatever.**

**The other two are HERE;**

**PJ - s/9113052/1/Slipping**

**Phil - s/9119166/1/Falling**

**Also, tweet me if you've read any of these haha**

** VeryMadFanGirl **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**ROSIE POV**

I woke up and groaned.

I hate mornings.

I plodded into the kitchen like some sort of fat penguin made some cereal.

"You look happy." Janie laughed.

"Oh my god don't." I moaned again.

"By the way, Dan came over a couple hours ago, he says he's going to come over at half eleven." She said.

"WHAT?! It's ELEVEN now!" I shouted and ran to have a shower.

I had totally forgot that I was going to Starbucks with him today!

SHIT.

Laura, Janie and me live opposite him, Phil and PJ.

They're great.

I told Dan yesterday that I had never been to Starbucks (I know right what am I even) and he made me go with him today.

He needs to understand that I'd much rather sit on Tumblr all day than go outside but whatever.

As a fellow lover of Muse, how could I say no?

I threw on an All Time Low t-shirt and skinny jeans, trying to style my side fringe without it looking terrible. After about five minutes I just gave up because cba.

**DAN POV**

"Hey!" She said answering the door, literally the second after I knocked on it.

"Hi! Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, how much does it cost in Starbucks? I mean I only have like-"

I rolled my eyes. "Well obviously I'm paying!" I laughed. "I'm the one who dragged you hear and I actually have a job!" I laughed.

"I'd hardly call dressing up as girls on camera and drawing cat whiskers on your face a job." She laughed back.

"Oh really? Because a million people think so. You're talking to a celebrity right now. How do you feel?"

"Thirsty." She giggled and walked into Starbucks.

We sat and talked about random things, mostly our shared love for Matt Bellamy and anime. We talked about how Phil had been non stop going on about how perfect Laura was and made bets on how long it would take PJ to bang Janie.

She really was hilarious.

"I still don't get that YouTube thing though." She sighed as we walked back.

"You should try it." I said and smiled hopefully.

"Maybe I will."

"Oh my god, if you end up being in one of my videos prepare to get like HARASSED by shippers!" I laughed jokingly as we got to her door.

She looked me in the eyes then and smirked up at me.

"I'm not scared."She winked and shut the door behind her.

Wow.

* * *

**Okay thanks!**

**Sorry it's really bad but mehhhh**

**ILY LEMONS!xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updating all three stories in this series twice today oh my god brb guys.**

* * *

**ROSIE POV**

"This game night sucks!" I moaned as I watched Dan play Skyrim.

At some point everyone else had left to do god knows what and so I was left alone to stare at Dan "owning" the nerdiest game EVER.

"What're you talking about? This is fun!" Dan replied.

"Yeah and so is watching paint dry!" I sighed.

"Well go ahead and leave!" He laughed jokingly.

"HEY!" I shouted and hit him over the head with a pillow.

He just laughed again and went back to his game.

I was getting pissed off.

REALLY pissed off.

I stood in front of him, blocking his view from the game.

"Rosie, get out of the way!"

"Turn this shit off and play something else with me." I groaned.

"Fine...just let me save and we can play Mario vs Luigi DS."

"Yay!" I cheered happily and sat down.

We spent the rest of the night playing Mario VS Luigi on our DS' which involved Dan swearing his head off EVERY TIME I beat him. (Which was most of the time)

"You cheated!" He shouted at me.

"I didn't! You're just shit at the game!" I shouted back.

"No I'm not, you cheater!" He hit me over the head with a pillow.

"I'm not a cheater, you just suck!" I hit him back. This turned into a full on pillow fight and I'll need to remember to apologise to Phil for destroying his pillow later. There were feathers absolutely everywhere.

I'm going to need to step this up.

I threw myself on top of him on the ground and he let out a muffled "oomf" as I sat on him, pinning his hands above his head.

"R-Rosie?! What're you-" he started. His face was bright red.

"Admit that you suck at Mario VS Luigi!" I growled.

"Never." He replied, determined.

I smirked and turned his head to the side. "I'll touch your neck."

His eyes filled with terror. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." I moved my hand closer to his neck and he shook his head.I poked his neck and he whimpered making me laugh. Knowing his weakness was the most hilarious thing ever.

**DAN POV.**

So what do you do when a girl who you are totally absolutely just friends with sits on top of you, pins your hands above your head and starts touching your neck because she thinks I hate it when it is actually more likely to be a hot spot.

Well, you don't whimper in pleasure that's for sure.

'Good work Dan, good work.' I thought sarcastically to myself.

Oh god, she's going to try and touch it again.

"FINE YOU WIN!" I giggled and got off of me smugly.

"What do I win?"

I should say something cool and flirtatious like "You win me, baby." No wait, I'm not a prize oh my god. I thought way longer than I should have. Quick, she's looking at me. She's going to think I'm retarded.

"Starbucks!" I inwardly facepalmed. What?

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Like as in you're going to buy me the chain restaurant Starbucks or as in you'll pay for me when we go to Starbucks tomorrow to obsess over Matt Bellamy?"

I raised my eyebrows back. "Who said we were going to Starbucks tomorrow?"

"Well I wasn't going to but if you're paying then I might as well. I mean it's not like I ENJOY spending time with you or anything." She smirked.

"Sure." I laughed. "I suppose you just hung out with me all night because there were no better offers."

"Shit. It's late. I should go!" She started, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

I nodded and walked her back to her flat (which was like ten seconds away, SO MUCH EFFORT)

"Text me if you change your mind because of all these better offers!" I laughed.

"Nah..." She started and grinned at me. "...I don't really think there are any better offers."

Then she shut the door behind her.

And I swear it was a serious case of déjà vu because all I could think was;

'Oh shit.'


	3. Chapter 3

**There's serious triggers in this chapter okay.**

**Here you are lemons**

**Until next time!**

**Probably Sunday/Monday/Tuesday idk.**

**BTW if you're asking why I say "lemons" I don't know LukeIsNotSexy tweeted me saying 'happy birthday you lemon' and that's how it started.**

* * *

ROSIE POV

I stormed out of the guys' house furiously. How could PJ treat Janie like that?

"I'm going with her. Phil sort PJ out." I heard Dan snap and slam the door behind him running after me.

Laura and Janie had gone out so when I got back to my flat I could cry.

And I did.

Not just a little, I was in floods of tears

...in front of Dan.

"Rosie? Hey, hey it's okay.." He said softly to me.

I didn't care that I was crying in front of him anymore.

"No it's not okay!" I whimpered. He sat down next to me and looked freaked out about how much I was crying.

"Rosie...why are you so bothered by this?" He asked hesitantly. "I know that she's one of your best friends but-"

"Why can't she just be happy, Dan?" I asked still sobbing. "I just want everyone to be happy before I go!" I cried uncontrollably.

"Go where? What do you mean?" Dan asked me softly and I knew he was fearing the worst.

I shouldn't tell him.

"Away. Away from here, from everywhere. I can't do this anymore."

His eyes widened in understanding and he pulled me into his chest as I sobbed uncontrollably.

He wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in my hair. "Why would you think things like that?" He croaked and I could tell he was fighting back tears.

"I can't tell you."

"I thought you were fine. You look so happy." He said.

"Looking happy isn't the same as being happy." I started. "I don't have anything to live for. I'm just getting in the way of everybody else. I've been hurting myself for two years now. I'm already dead inside." I cried harder.

"What? Your arms are fine!" Dan said in shock.

"I don't do it on my arms, silly." I muttered and lifted my top up a little to show a network of scars on my hips. That's when he started to hugged me tighter. "You do have a reason to live! You have to live for Janie, Laura and the others. You promised me you'd start making YouTube videos! You have to for me! Please don't leave me, you're one of my best friends!" I buried my head in his chest.

"Okay." I whispered.

But in reality I knew, it would only be a matter of time before I finally stopped fighting and gave up.

On this, on everything.

I'm sorry Dan, Janie, Laura...everyone.

But I don't think I can keep this up.


End file.
